


Nurture

by Shirelocks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, breast kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirelocks/pseuds/Shirelocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John, you’re chest seems bigger.”</p>
<p>Basically, Omegaverse sex with the additional boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurture

Nurture

“John, you’re chest seems bigger.”

John Watson paused midway from eating his fifth helping of one of Mrs. Hudson’s specialty scones, blinking owlishly at his alpha husband Sherlock Holmes sitting across from him at the dining table.

“What?”

“You’re...chest.” Sherlock paused, pursing his lips in a thin line as he gave his omega a thoughtful look, “Even with your oversized jumpers, I can see that they bounce a bit more noticeably when you walk.”

“Oh.” John puckered his lips out of habit, face flushed as he looked down and stared at the scone he was holding.

“Um, I...actually have to tell you something.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed, leaning a bit forward as he looked at John over and immediately noticing the way his husband was caressed his seemingly flat stomach. 

It was the last piece of the puzzle to Sherlock’s hypothesis, which had been occupying his mind for the last few weeks ever since he noticed John’s increased volume of food intake. 

“You’re body is preparing... for nurture.” Sherlock slowly started, standing from his seat and walking around the table towards John. “We’re going to have a baby.”

John slowly looked up at Sherlock through his bangs, looking for any negative signs from his alpha before giving a meek, “Yes.”

Sherlock practically beamed, John letting out a giggle as he was practically pulled up from his chair and was mercilessly snogged by the detective.

“How long?” Sherlock murmured after pulling back, lightly caressing his lips against John while tightening his grip upon his waist.

“Almost 3 weeks.” John answered, shuddering as Sherlock’s other hand slipped inside his jumper to get a feel of smooth skin.

“And this big already-oh.” John’s face grew hot as he felt Sherlock’s hand pause on top of unexpected laced straps.

Sherlock gave him a leer of utmost perversity.

“So big already that the need for support is inevitable, John?”

“S-sod off.” John mumbled, burying his face against his big man’s shoulder.

Sherlock gave a dark chuckle against his lover’s hair,caressing the lock of his omega’s bra strap while his other hand wandered to get a feel of the man’s enlarged breast.

“This is too small for you though.” said Sherlock as he gave John’s breast a firm squeeze, tracing the lacy edges of the bra cups ending dangerously close on top of John’s nipples. “Not that I’m complaining.” he purred, ducking his head to rain kisses on his omega’s exposed neck. 

John groaned, tilting his head to the side to give his alpha more access. He could feel his entrance starting to get wet from arousal.

“I-it was the right size when I first bought it last week. Gotten a bit-ah! B-Bigger after that.”

Sherlock moaned at the information, John giving out a loud yelp as Sherlock aggressively pushed him down the carpeted floor.

“Oi! Watch the baby.”  
“Sorry.” Sherlock murmured, catching his husband’s mouth in an apologetic kiss, only stopping as he started pulling up John’s shirt and jumper at the same time.

Sherlock carelessly tossed the garments aside, and stared hungrily down at his lover panting on the floor.

John was breathing heavily, chest getting emphasized for every intake of breath. He was wearing, of all things, red lacy lingerie, that was a size too small for his already C-cup looking breasts.

Too small, that the fabric couldn’t cover up the side boobs and for every inhale John makes a bit of John’s pink nipples keeps peeking out as if inviting Sherlock to have a taste.

Sherlock groaned at the sight, cock twitching underneath his trousers.

“You tease,” Sherlock growled, pressing his hips against his omega making John gasp in pleasure. “Your lewd body’s just begging to get fucked.”

“Mmhh, yes please.” John breathed as he pulled Sherlock’s head down for another tongue-filled kiss, moaning as Sherlock took a hold of his breasts and began firmly kneading them like bread.

“Mh-god that feels good, ah-!” John gasped as his husband released his lips, their salivas connecting their tongues for a brief moment before Sherlock pushed aside the bra cups and dived down to take one nipple in his mouth, the other rubbing the peak between his fingers.

“Aahh, Sher-haa!” John panted, trying to close his legs together as he felt another onslaught of natural lubricant gushing out of him from the pleasure Sherlock’s attention on his breasts was giving him. Just watching Sherlock fuck his breasts was enough to give him an orgasm.

“Don’t.” Sherlock commanded with a pert nipple still in his mouth, prying his legs apart with one hand and started fumbling with the zipper of John’s trousers as he proceeded to to tongue the omega’s hardening bud.

“Nhh, no-wait.” John gasped as he felt Sherlock pull down his trousers, suddenly remembering what he was wearing beneath them. But it was too late.

Sherlock was looking down at him like a cat that got the cream.

“Well,” The alpha purred lasciviously, throwing John’s trousers behind him and started unbuttoning the first three buttons of his tight shirt. “You’re full of surprises today.”

John bit his lips at the attention his alpha was giving him, his omega instincts making him wrap his arms around himself beneath his breasts to make them look more full, spreading his legs to show the alpha how wet he is beneath his matching lacy red thong, also too small to completely cover up his manhood.

“I-I have to buy it as a set,” John said quietly, feeling his juices leak out staining the carpet as Sherlock positioned himself back on top of him, his fly already open to reveal his large big Alpha cock outlining his white pants. “They wouldn’t let me buy them separately.”

“I’ll have to thank them, then.” Sherlock answered, before diving down to get another wet sloppy kiss, one hand getting back to fondling his breast while the other rubbing his belly in a loving manner before diving down to cup his lover’s cock.

“Mhhh!” John moaned, spreading his legs a bit wider to let Sherlock slip a bit further and rub a finger against his wet winking fuck hole.

“Look at you,” The alpha growled, pinching his nipple a bit harder and easily thrusting a finger inside John’s wet cavern. “you’re such a slut, dressed like a whore and so wet for me even when I’ve already placed a baby inside you.”

John groaned, turned on whenever Sherlocked talked dirty to him. He tried to widen his legs a bit more, crying in pleasure as Sherlock shoved another finger in him, hitting his prostate dead on.

“You want my cock that badly?” Sherlock demanded, easily pushing a third finger as John started secreting unbelievable amount of his juices, giving fast quick thrusts that made John trash beneath him.

“Yes, fuck, yes Sherlock, I want your cock-FUCK!” John cried out, wildly trying to get a grip at anything as the alpha continued to fuck him with his fingers, brutally pressing his prostate dead on.

“No, please, Sherlock, I don’t want to cum yet, ple-haa- pleaaseeee-AHHH!” John cried out as Sherlock suddenly folded him in half in time with his orgasm, causing his own release from his cock to spill on his face and chest.

“Ahhh-haa...” John groaned, watching as his entrance continued to squirt like a fountain. Sherlock pulled his fingers away and immediately dived in to get a taste, lapping it up like a thirsty man from the desert.

John leaned his head back against the carpet, relishing the feel of Sherlock eating him out while he proceeded to play with his breasts, spreading his own release on them until they’re both covered and glistening against the afternoon light.

He felt so debauched.

John licked his lips to taste his essence, feeling himself getting hard again as Sherlock started thrusting his tongue inside him.

“God, you taste so good.” Sherlock moaned between sucks, licks and bites, urging out whimpering sounds from his little he-wife. “I’m going to have you full of my cum, would you like that John? I’m going to put another baby in you just so the other one won’t be so lonely.”

“Oh god yesssss fuck meee...” John hissed, grabbing a handful of Sherlock’s curly hair and shoving him closer against his sex, smearing his juices all over his Alpha’s face. “Give me another baby, daddy. Fill me to the brim.”

Sherlock gave a feral growl, slapping his hand aside so that he could position himself on top John and thrusted his cock in with one swift move.

“Fuck yesssssss!” John’s eyes rolled up in ecstasy as he was finally, finally filled with his alpha’s large cock, tongue sticking out as Sherlock started thrusting in and out of him causing his breasts to jiggle with the motion.

“Ahh, ha, ah-yes-fuck me, more, more more!” John pleaded as he widened his legs obscenely, the squelching sounds of wet flesh slapping against flesh filling the otherwise quiet flat.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Sherlock said as he pulled John up to lay on top of him on the floor, taking a hold of his ass cheeks as he continued to piston up against the squelching wet hole in an impossible fast pace, causing John to sob from the overwhelming pleasure that his body was receiving. “You’re body was perfectly made just for me John. To use, to fuck, to fill with you with- ah, my cum. To be the mother of my babies-haaa-!” Sherlock gave a particularly hard thrust, hitting his prostate dead on.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” John chanted as he began to drool, crying out in pleasure as Sherlock pulled him closer so that his face was buried between his jiggling breasts, causing the alpha’s thrust to go in deeper inside him. “I love this, I love you, I love your big fat cock-aahh! Fuck me harder, fuck me until I can’t take it anymore please, please,please-!”

John continued to sob as Sherlock quickened his pace, ramming his fat prick violently inside him that caused the mix of cum and juices to spray all over the place, adding to the small cum puddle already accumulating beneath them.

“You want my knot, you fucking cum slut? You want daddy’s knot inside your slutty wet pussy?”

Sherlock looked up at him with a devilish grin, cock rock hard as he continued to drill inside his lover’s fuck hole while savoring the absolute debauchery on John’s face. Dirty with his own cum, tongue out and drooling like a dog from the overwhelming pleasure he’s receiving from his alpha. 

“Yes, daddy please, please, please, fuck my brains out. Suck my tits, I love it when you suck them, aahh-!” John moaned wantonly as Sherlock took one of his pink wet nipple between his mouth and began to suck, his other hand continuing to push down John’s pert ass for shorter quick deep thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can feel your knot coming, ah, ah, haaaa-! Push all the way inside me Sherlock, fill me, please, please, I need you-fuck...!” John cried out as he began to convulse, spilling his seed between them and his entrance gushing out juices like a broken dam, enlarging the cum puddle they were lying down on.

Sherlock gave out a loud curse, releasing John’s nipple to properly take a hold of John’s hips, lifting his ass off the floor to fuck him thoroughly like a mad man.

“FUCK, YES, YES, FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT, AH, AH, AH, HAAA-!” John was wildly bouncing on his lap from his hard thrusts, his breasts shimmering with cum as they jiggled with his movements, his hole continuing to spill juices between them.

“Give me another baby John, god I fucking love your wanton body.” Sherlock growled, giving one last harsh thrust causing his knot to force inside his omega’s body, pumping in his seed.

John gave out a satisfied moan as he felt himself getting filled up, tilting his head up to give out a cry of relief.

“Fuck, that’s it. Fill me up, love.” He breathed, chest heaving heavily from exhaustion.

Sherlock sat up and carefully turned John around while still inside him, making him lean back against his broad chest as he kissed his neck in comfort.

“You alright?” He murmured against salty skin, reaching for John’s tits and flicking his rock hard nipples.

The omega purred and turned around to give Sherlock a wet sloppy kiss, before pulling back to give him a seductive grin.

“Give me a moment and I could go again.” he panted, burying his face against his neck and breathed in his alpha’s scent as Sherlock continued to play with his breasts. “I think we could put that in the history books as one of our best fucks yet.”

Sherlock gave a low chuckle, chest giving out a deep rumble.

“You could also write down that I’ve developed an omega breast kink while we’re at it.” He murmured, before giving John’s breasts a firm squeeze.

John gave a delighted moan.

“I’m definitely going to miss these when they’re gone.”

END


End file.
